Again
by Akiru chan
Summary: Sometimes all we need is one little push from the right, or perhaps most unlikely, person. AU NaruSasu


_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto nor do I make money for this fan fiction.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Again<br>**

* * *

><p>Cool wind blew the crisp crape myrtles, a rare occurrence during the hot and humid summer. The sky was bare leaving the sun to blaze down with its havoc rays. The breeze was only a fluke that the season allowed to slip through, letting it tease those wishing for the relaxing weather of autumn. It was one of those days that the heated smell of pavement burned the nose as one watched the mirage of liquid asphalt flow down the street. Cars would pass by, sailing down the summer's black rivers. Even kids preferred the coolness of the indoors opposed to the hotness of midday.<p>

The breeze blew again, ruffling golden locks of hair. Blue eyes watched as a handful of crape myrtle blossoms fell loose form their mothering tree, only to drift down and settle in the pristine waters of the pool. A stray cloud could be seen traveling across the mirrored surface before a reckless splash turned the waters, making everything indistinguishable.

"Shit Naruto! Watch where you whack that thing." The blond boy looked up to meet scorching eyes frowning in his direction. Naruto would have laughed at how amusing it was to see Sasuke sitting in a neon green inflatable tube with a Piña Colada firmly in hand. He looked everything of the rich bastard that he was, all the way down to his Tommy Bahama board shorts.

"Blame those damn trees. I'm sick of having to pick up after them." The leaf skimmer cut through the clear water, coming up like a shark to catch the pink buds. Naruto saw the amused look on Sasuke's sculptured face from the corner of his eye. He dumped the flower petals into the Asiatic Jasmine that crept beneath the trees that he had grown to hate during this time of year. It didn't help that the Uchiha's had a heated pool, meaning it was up and running year round. If it wasn't flowers, it was dying leaves. Naruto was sure to ignore that it ensured him a constant source of income, even if it was only a small side job.

"Just be happy I don't make you wear a Speedo while you work." The lecherous grin that found its home on Sasuke's face too often for Naruto's liking, burned holes in the blond's own Wal-Mart bought swimming trunks. He knew that if Sasuke had his way, Naruto would be naked while cleaning the pool.

"Too bad I work for your Daddy, and not you. I don't think he would be too happy having me gallivanting around so scantily clad, while his son drools all over himself." The pool cleaner was thrown down again, splashing more chlorinated water into Sasuke's drink. Naruto mumbled something about a yellow jacket, and went back to herding the floating leaves and trash.

"Ah, but you see that is where you are wrong. My dad might be your employer, but you my dear Naruto are ,my bitch" Naruto wasn't sure if he liked that glint in Sasuke eyes. They were trained on him, as the raven tried his hardest to paddle his way over to the other boy, cocktail still firmly in hand. If it hadn't been for the look that promised Naruto a thorough molestation, he might have laughed. It wasn't every day you saw an Uchiha is such an awkward situation, which was only made funnier by the fact that Sasuke had no clue how idiotic he looked.

"If you say so, but don't forget who your ass belongs too." Sasuke wasn't deterred off course by the pointed look that he was given. A lot was needed to get an Uchiha to let go of his prey. Usually Naruto would be all for a wild romp in the bed sheets, but today two things caused warning bells to blare on high alert in his head.

One, he was officially working. It wasn't wise to mix pleasure and business, or so his uncle had once told him. God rest that old hypocrite's soul. Second, it was in the middle of the day and out in the open. Naruto by far wasn't shy, but he would be the last person to get them caught. They had kept this relationship hush for three years; ever since they had graduated high school. It was one of the main reasons why Sasuke had chosen to attend a local university instead of accepting his full scholarship to Baylor.

He had said that he didn't need to go to some high priced school to become a good doctor, though Naruto still felt as if he had held him back. Sasuke had assured him that wasn't the case, and the subject was soon dropped. During lonely nights, Naruto would often wonder if he had done the right thing. Wouldn't it have been so much easier to put some distance between them now, instead of letting this love flourish.

Neither boy was blind to the ugly truth. Their relationship was doomed from the very start. Everything was against them. Naruto was middle class, whereas Sasuke had more money then he knew what to do with. It was like a messed up case of Cinderella, except they were both male. Another reason why they could never be.

Although in the end, both figured, they would regret more by not giving this relationship a chance. As Sasuke had said, it was time to live a little, fuck what the future had in store. In hindsight, it might have been a foolish and naïve choice made by love struck teenagers, but Naruto would be lying if he said he regretted it.

It took the pole of the leaf skimmer to jerk harshly in Naruto's hands, to bring him surfacing from his deep thoughts. Dark eyes were looking him over curiously, a mischievous glint barely coming to the forefront. Naruto missed the ill intent, allowing his guard to drop in mild confusion.

How had Sasuke spanned that much water in so little time, and with only one hand? His answer was the neglected Piña Colada that was floating some feet behind the Uchiha. The water quickly diluted the icy milky substance as the glass cup floated with elegant ease to the bottom. It only left the pineapple slice to float precariously on the surface.

Naruto frowned, not happy that something else had been dumped into his clean pool. He was going to give Sasuke a generous serving of what was on his mind, and where the raven-haired male could go; unfortunately it was hard to say much of anything when you are being pulled through the air and into the awaiting arms of the scorn of your existence.

It had to have been a miracle that the floating tube had not given way under the assault; leaving Naruto to lie sprawled over a very smug Sasuke. Uchiha's really are too fully of themselves, yet it was pointless trying to put them in their place. Naruto had tried many, many times. It always ended the same way too; waking up after a very satisfying tumble in bed.

"I hate you." Tanned lips mumbled against a pale chest. He couldn't bring himself to look up into those smoldering eyes. The last thing Naruto needed was to get horny, and bend his asshole of a boyfriend over and fuck his 'too full of himself' ass into oblivion. No, he drew the line there.

"Put some conviction into that, and I just might believe you." Each word seemed to be punctuated by groping fingers that seemed to have found their home on Naruto's left butt cheek.

"What, in the good lord's name, are you doing?" Naruto hissed, allowing blunt nails to dig into the green rubbery plastic of the tube. Never had he wished for a float to explode so much in his life. He would much rather be floating down into the overly chlorinated waters, then to be openly molested.

Sasuke shrugged beneath Naruto, his hands trailing up higher. He could feel the goose bumps that were popping up along the trail his fingers were taking up tanned hips. "I'm just making sure you didn't hurt yourself during the fall." Oh, like Naruto was going to go for that one.

"You're shitting me right?" Naruto began to pull away from the boy below him. He couldn't let this progress any further. Sasuke had a talent for getting Naruto to go along with just about anything, but that wasn't happening today. "If you're horny, then go up to your room and wait. Just let me finish up here, and then I'll go pound you into your mattress."

The pout that sprouted on the Uchiha's face was masterfully put on; if Naruto hadn't known better he would have thought it was real. One thing Naruto had learned from spending so much time with this family, was that Uchiha's don't pout. Hell, it was hard enough trying to even catch a glimpse of emotion from any of them. Sasuke was a slightly different story; he at least would show some shreds of emotion to Naruto.

"But I want you to fuck me in the pool."

"No." Naruto hadn't even needed time to think his answer over.

"Come on, please Naruto." Was Sasuke actually pleading? Naruto didn't even want to think of the possibility, it was taking every ounce of his self-control to deny what they both wanted so badly.

"Sasuke, you know we can't. There's too great of a chance that someone could see us." Clear blue eyes, shifted towards the grand house behind them and then to the two smaller homes that neighbored the Uchiha's. "If your parents don't see, then we could be easily spotted by one of your neighbors. I'll bet big money that that crazy blond next door is already staked out by one of her windows; binoculars in tow. You know if she found out, it would be all over town in a matter of hours."

"And what if I no longer care what others think." Naruto shot back, not daring to believe he had heard Sasuke's words correctly. The warm water dulled any words that would have come forth, filling Naruto's gaping mouth with liquid; choking and forcing him to gag.

Silence engulfed him, blue eyes looking above at the distorted sun. The pool water caused the world around him to look like a Van Gogh painting, all washed out and pale. In that moment, Naruto felt peaceful floating in suspension, a world its very own rotating around him. For a moment, he forgot the need to breathe. Naruto didn't want to face the argument that was sure to come. He was safe in this pool, caressed by the pump that beat at his back.

It all ended too soon, pale hands pulled harshly at Naruto's upper arm. The shoulder joint twisted, and he had to suppress the urge to cringe. In a rush, air assaulted him, filling his lungs. He gasped and choked, not able to gain enough oxygen for what his body needed.

"You idiot. Don't kill yourself in my pool." The glare Naruto tried to send Sasuke's way was ruined. Stupid chlorine had begun to burn at his eyes, causing him to blink.

"Then don't say such stupid things." Naruto's back hit the warm surface of the white limestone that circled the pool. His blue eyes, slightly red from the chemicals, were closed to the sun and to the man who watched him carefully.

Sasuke wadded through the shallower waters, his float long forgotten. Each movement caused a ripple to cascade from his body, only to crash softly against Naruto's chin. The blond showed no acknowledgment, keeping his form still and lifeless. The act was in hopes that Sasuke would drop the current conversation. Naruto could only hope the older male could take the hint.

"Naruto." Said boy kept quiet. He didn't even move as Sasuke sat on the edge of the step next to the silent blond. There bare shoulders rubbed together; pale and tan contrasted boldly. "I'm tired of pretending."

"Sasuke." The tone was full of warning. This wasn't the time; nor place. Naruto could not afford to argue his point. He was never subtle, and knowing his luck, everyone within miles would hear his naturally loud voice. Really, it was a good reason as to why he didn't want to face what Sasuke had to say, too bad it was a lie. In truth, Naruto knew that he would finally have to be the stronger person and make the decision both of them feared. If this continued, Naruto knew he would be walking away with a broken heart and conscious filled with guilt.

"I've been thinking of telling my parents."

"No!" The blond shot up like a rocket. Even Sasuke fell back onto a lower step, water coming up to tickle his nose. He snorted, blowing bubbles as he did so, before standing.

"We can't last like this much longer. Father has already been pushing me to think of dating, since I'll be heading to graduate school in a year. The bastard already has a list of suitors in mind." The look of blatant dislike had not been missed by Naruto. He knew just how much Sasuke disliked the prim and proper women that glued themselves to his arm, like some new arm bangle. Naruto only wished he knew what Sasuke was thinking in wanting to do such a drastic and crazy thing.

"Sasuke, I made a promise to you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and Naruto knew that he was aware of were this was going. "I promised you that I would never be the one to come between you and your family, nor would I allow myself to ruin any aspect of your life. We both knew this would never last." He laughed, letting his frustrations and sadness out in the only way he could. Naruto would not allow himself to cry in front of Sasuke. "This really should have ended far sooner. I don't know what I was thinking... hoping it could last."

"Naruto, don't give me that load of crap. What happens between me and my family has nothing to do with you. If I so choose to gamble my relationship with them, then that is my choice. I don't give a fuck what they will thi—"

"Shut up Sasuke, just shut up." Naruto was almost surprised that Sasuke hadn't spoken over him, but given the raven's expression it seemed as if he had not been expecting the outburst. "I'm not going to let you fucking forsake the family that you have, and surely not because of me." There was no way that Naruto was going to let Sasuke take the one thing he had always wanted for granted. Naruto had never had the loving family that Sasuke had grown up with, and because of that, he would walk away.

"I should have done this from the very beginning. I was just too selfish, always thinking of my damn self." Why was it so hard not to cry? Tears pricked at his eyes, causing them to turn a dark stormy blue. One by one they fell, mingling with the now cold water of the pool that clung to his skin. "You know you're one fucking hard bastard to walk away from. I'm going to miss you." And he ran, leaving Sasuke standing knee deep in water. The look on his face was one Naruto would never be able to rid himself of. It would be sure to haunt his dreams for evermore.

Looking back Naruto knew that perhaps he had overreacted, that maybe things could have been worked out for the better. Yet for how long would that last? Until Sasuke was forced to marry, causing Naruto to watch on as the only man he ever loved was taken away from him by some rich man's daughter.

In the end, it was for the best. The pain would fade, and maybe in the end they could be friends. Naruto hoped that Sasuke would be able to forgive him in the end. If not, then he couldn't blame the Uchiha.

With a sigh, Naruto turned towards home. He would need time to himself to mend the hurt that seemed to swell and chock him. It would take time, but it would ebb away in the end. Though, why was it always our loved ones that we hurt the most? Naruto wasn't sure, some things might just be better not understanding.

With one last look behind him, he went on towards a future that looked so empty and pointless. Naruto had just left everything that had meant anything to him, hurt and standing alone in a vast pool of emptiness. 

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed, turning into a month and then settling back into each passing day. Leaving Naruto to feel the slow passing of time once again. Not everything seemed to be going by in a blur. He was once again able to smile over the small insignificant things in the world.<p>

Even the sun seemed to burn brighter, pushing through the clouds that had settled in for the past few days. The healing process was slow, but it had started. The days were pleasant, allowing him to heal before the nights overtook him with frantic dreams and his guilty demons swallowed his soul.

Naruto had not heard a word from Sasuke since that day, something he was both happy and hurt about. Some shred of his being wished for the Uchiha to come running back to him, persuading Naruto to continue this pointless love they shared. Sasuke though, he knew, understood what Naruto had done.

The only word he had received from the Uchiha's was a single letter containing his last payment, and a note from Mikoto saying that he would be missed. Naruto had figured that Sasuke had told his family that Naruto had quit. He was thankful for the act, knowing it would still be hard even now to approach the grand house. Calling was out of the question, he only had Sasuke's personal number. He probably should have bothered to ask for the home number at least once.

Naruto stood in his kitchen, looking around at the empty shelves that lined his pantry. How long had it been since he had bothered to shop? Food had become a necessity over the past weeks. He had begun to eat just what he needed, never indulging in much more. His weight had suffered, but he still looked healthy. It wouldn't take long to gain the pounds that he had lost.

Coming to a decision, he grabbed his keys from the small hook by the door and left, leaving his wallet to sit on the bar. He had enough money in his pocket, thanks to his last payment. His credit cards could take a break.

The streets were fairly empty for a summer weekend, probably due to the heat that still seemed all too prevalent even with the cloud cover. No doubt, most would find indoor activities to perform today. Looking back Naruto thought of all the times, he and Sasuke had found refuge in the cool and dark rooms of the theater. There they could sit and enjoy a movie, and if they were to hold hands, no one would see.

It was memories like that, which would hit Naruto deep like a blunt knife to his heart. Though, it was those memories that made him smile the most. The good times they had had when they had still been together. Those times were long gone, but Naruto would never forget them. He cherished his time with Sasuke far too much just to toss them out the window. Some part of him even wished that Sasuke would do the same.

Cool air hit Naruto's tanned face as he walked through the automatic doors of the local grocer. He wasn't going to make a huge shopping trip out of the excursion, just pick up a few things to last him the week. Most likely, he would fill his small cart with some TV dinners and of course some ramen bowls. He had lost his appetite for the noodle cups, but lately he had been craving his favorite meal. Naruto would be sure to make up for loss time.

Everything was found rather quickly. He went in, got what he needed and then got out. Naruto could understand how some people could shop around for ages in a place like this, only to come out with multiple items they didn't need to buy. One thing was for sure, he wasn't fond of shopping around. Shopping was something that should be done quickly and thoroughly.

Naruto ran to the shortest line, coming to stand behind a lady he didn't bother taking a second glance back. He had learned all too well not to make eye contact in the grocery line. Woman, for some odd reason, liked to babble on about anything from their marriage problems to the latest gossip while they were in line. He had once gotten stuck listen to one old ladies whole life story. Often, at times, he wondered if this was some odd hobby of the female population.

Idly each item was placed up one by one. First the canned and dry products, closely followed by the frozen foods. It was a process he followed after his first job of being a bag boy. He knew just how much easier it was to stuff peoples stuff into the plastic sacks when everything was pre-sorted.

He went to reach for the long dividers, but he was beaten to it. A well-manicured hand curled around the red plastic that was colored with the stores logo. Naruto's eye racked up the woman's arms, coming to rest on a face he knew all to well. His heart thrummed, and something about the situation screamed awkward. He quickly averted his eyes, looking off towards the tabloids and magazine that lined the opposite wall.

"Hello Naruto dear. It's so nice to see you again." Mikoto smiled at him, that smile that always had him feeling warm and loved. "You haven't been coming over lately. I hope everything's okay."

Trust her to say that in a way that made him feel bad. Of course, she would worry. Naruto had been a permanent fixture at the Uchiha house for more years than he could remember. The last time he had ceased his constant visits was when his grandfather, Jiraiya, had died.

"Oh, I've just been busy." She watched him for a moment, her curious gaze boring into the back of his head. After a moment's time, she smiled again.

"You need to come over soon. Sasuke's been moping in his room far too long. That boy needs to get out more, although I think the pressure to start looking into marriage is getting to him." Naruto stiffened at the mention of the youngest Uchiha's name. If only his mother knew that Naruto was more than likely to blame for Sasuke's seclusion. It pained him to know that the man was still bothered by their split. Naruto had never wanted to hurt Sasuke.

"Fugaku really should learn to lay off." The woman laughed a clear ring in the bustling store. It even made the grim looking old man behind the counter smile as he took Mikoto's money. "He easily forgets about our past."

This easily caught Naruto's attention. Little was ever said about Sasuke's parents. Even their own sons were more than oblivious as to how they met. According to what Itachi had told him once, Fugaku didn't like talking about his younger years, and Mikoto would just giggle about it before shaking the question aside. It really was like a mystery in itself. Naruto couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Why, what happened?" He asked, hoping not to sound too forward.

"Why don't you help me get these home and I'll tell you." She paused, as if sensing Naruto's approaching refusal. "I won't take no for an answer, plus you can keep your purchases in our refrigerator until you leave."

Naruto weighed his options. He wouldn't have to worry about his food spoiling, Mikoto had made sure of that. The only problem was Sasuke. He rarely entered the kitchen, preferring to let the servants do what they were paid for. He sighed, it was risky but the knowledge that he might get some interesting information seemed to make up his mind for him.

"Sure thing; just let me pay." 

* * *

><p>It had always amazed Naruto how completely normal Mikoto was. Before meeting the Uchiha's, he had always thought that the rich were nothing but materialistic assholes, flaunting their wealth. The woman in front of him was nothing of the sort. She walked next to him clad in flannel pants and a T-shirt. It made Naruto smile as they walked down the now busy main street, closing in on the turn, which would lead to the Uchiha's estate.<p>

"Did you know that Fugaku built our fortune from the ground up? He gave birth to everything that is the Uchiha Corporation." Naruto looked up, catching her eye for a moment before she looked away to continue. "I haven't even told this story to my sons, but I didn't want them to look at their grandparents any differently because of it."

"Why would they?" Naruto had the pleasure of meeting Mikoto's mother a few years ago. She was the only living grandma Sasuke had. Fugaku's parents had been dead long before Itachi had been born and Mikoto's father died soon after Sasuke's fifth birthday.

"I was seventeen at the time, fresh out of high school and being trimmed for my future. My parent's were wealthy, but only from the fortune my grandfather left us. Because of this they wanted me to marry rich, ensuring that the money would never fade. In short I was their means of continuing to live the high life, since they knew I would always support them." Before them, the blinking sign flashed to a red hand, halting their steps as cars flew by. "I had suitors lined up by the hand full, but I didn't love any of them. In fact I never imagined that I would have fallen in love, or that was the case until my camera broke."

They proceed down the street when the coast was clear, Naruto giving her an odd look. What did a camera have to do with anything? He would have asked, but Mikoto quickly continued her story. They only had a block to go before turning into the residential area. From there it would only be a matter of time before they reached their destination.

"At that time Fugaku was making his way in the world by owning a small repair shop. In fact if you saw him back then, you probably wouldn't be able to match him to who he is today." Mikoto giggled, lost in some old memory that was lost to Naruto. "It was more or less love at first sight. We must have sat and talk for hours, and I pretended like I was interested in the inner workings of camera's and televisions. It wasn't soon after that we had begun to date, something my parent's fought strongly against. They tried to tear us apart, but if anything, that only caused us to become closer. There were threats of disownment, but I didn't care. I was a reckless youth in love; I didn't care what others thought or what the unknown future held. This love I shared for Fugaku was too precious to give up."

Naruto felt his heart clench at the words. They had hit him deep, making him re-question if what he had done had been the right course to take.

"We got married behind their backs and moved out. For a while, we lived off the money my grandfather had left me. It was a small fortune, enough to keep us happy for many years. Although some spiteful piece of ourselves wanted to prove my parents wrong and show them that this marriage wasn't a mistake; that we could make the Uchiha name great. So Fugaku enrolled in a University, studying Business and a whole list of engineering and technical classes.

"Long story short, our business grew from selling prototype cameras to computers, televisions, game systems, and so much more. It wasn't long before we were playing with the big boy's like Sony and others." The white stone front of the Uchiha's house loomed in the distant leaving Naruto to wonder how they had gotten there. Had he really been so into the story that he hadn't paid any attention to where they were going? His heart was pounding, he was beginning to regret his decision on coming back here. What if Naruto saw Sasuke? He didn't even want to thing about it.

"After that, I think you know the rest of the story. My parents forgave us, and we had Itachi and soon after Sasuke. I guess you could say I got my happily ever after." She sounded so much like Sakura, a young girl dreaming of some fairy tale like life, which Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that I, unlike my parents, will always support whatever decision my sons make. I want them to be with someone who they love and who will love them back. I don't care if might be a relationship others would frown upon. As long as they are happy, then I will do nothing but support them. Fugaku will too, he just needs to be reminded of the hardships of our past." She gave Naruto a meaningful look, a hint of knowing dancing just underneath those too black eyes. He had to keep himself from blushing, not wanting her to become suspicious.

"I..." He didn't know what to say as they came to the oak doors of the large home. Mikoto moved to open the door, but stopped.

"Talk to Sasuke and fix whatever it was that was broken. You two deserve each other." This time Naruto did blush as he nodded. Just how long had Mikoto known? She just grinned that knowing smiling of hers and headed into the kitchen. "Put your stuff down, and go find him. I'll start dinner and I expect you to eat with us."

Naruto gulped out a 'yes ma'am', walking out in slow steps out towards the main living room. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting on the lip of the in-ground pool, his legs dangled freely in the shallow end causing tiny multitudes of waves to vibrate out into the expansion of water. Naruto's eyes racked over the body that had seemed to grow even paler since he had last seen the boy. His washed out back was towards him, any signs of the slight tan he once had was gone. It was apparent that Sasuke's mother had been speaking the truth. The young Uchiha really had been secluding himself within his room.<p>

It made Naruto wonder what had brought Sasuke out in the first place. It was the peak of the afternoon and the sun was at its hottest. Naruto usually dreaded this time of day since he was usually working on cleaning this very pool around now. He would always watch Sasuke soak in the cool water, while he sweated his skin off.

Naruto froze; eyes glancing off towards the gate that seemed to hold Sasuke's complete attention. The same gate Naruto would always come tripping through, arms filled with pool supplies and a grin spread across his face. Like always, Sasuke would be sitting waiting for him.

The tightness in Naruto's chest threatened to choke him, causing tears to well in his eyes. Sasuke was waiting for him. Hoping that his idiotic blond would somehow come back to him. It made Naruto feel so loved and so damned at the same time.

Calling upon all the courage he could muster, Naruto crossed the few feet that separated him from the lonely boy. It was time that he made everything okay. He needed to correct the mistake he had made, and ease the pain that had grown in the both of them.

It was apparent that Sasuke had not noticed Naruto's presence. He jumped and tensed as warm tanned arms curled around his shoulders pulling him close. Naruto buried his nose into the soft raven locks breathing in the scent that he had missed; the smell of pine forest and the undeniable musk that was solely Sasuke.

"I missed you." Sasuke instantly relaxed, leaning into the hard body of the man behind him.

"You left me." The words weren't exactly harsh, but there was an obvious bite to them. They showed how much Sasuke had been hurt buy Naruto's actions.

"I shouldn't have acted so rashly." Sasuke laughed at this. Naruto was always rash.

"No, you were just being Naruto." It wasn't like Naruto could argue. He knew the problems his hot temper had gotten him into in the past.

"Can you forgive me?" Perhaps it was too much to ask and too soon. Naruto could see the question flying across dark eyes. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, his gaze reverting to look at the glass like surface of the pool.

Before Naruto could react, he was being pulled forward. The water engulfed him, much like it had the month prior. Only this time it wasn't only the pool water that embraced him. Sasuke arms held him close, pulling him into his body. It didn't take long before Naruto's mouth was on Sasuke's devouring it. He had lost time to make up for.

It was odd, kissing while underwater, the liquid poured into Naruto's mouth as he deepened the kiss and he had to try not to swallow.

As if sensing the blonds' distress, Sasuke surfaced bring the other boy along with him. "I forgive you." Naruto was on him in a minute, pushing him back through the water to lean his back into the concrete steps of the pool. Sasuke gripped at Naruto's soaked shirt, which clung to his body in odd ways before flaring out into the water.

"Thank you." Lips met harshly, teeth clacking in the fierceness of it all. The two men were just too overcome by the passion that had been building since the fight they had had. Naruto moved his hands to roam over smooth expansions of skin that quaked under his touch.

At that moment, Naruto could care less that they were going at it like a couple of hormonal teenagers in broad daylight. What might have petrified Naruto a month ago only excited him more. Mikoto's words had given him more confidence then he thought he could have. She had given him the courage and blessing that he needed to hear. Everything would be okay in the end.

"Fuck Naruto, I've needed you." Sasuke's hand went straight to Naruto's pants button. Clearly, the Uchiha was in no mood to draw the love making out any longer than need be. The blond man smirked into his lovers' neck as he nipped and licked at the skin. Naruto forced himself to ignore the bitter taste of chlorine that clung to Sasuke.

"Hm, missed my cock fucking you speechless?" Naruto gasped as a hand tightly gripped said cock, halting all other conversation. Sasuke pulled the hardened length from the confines of the jeans and boxers that Naruto wore. Already pre-cum was dispersing itself into the pool, floating in small globes. It reminded Naruto of oil in water.

"Hell yeah..." Sasuke removed his board shorts before Naruto could move his hands an inch. Granted the blond was a little busy trying to grip his scattered thoughts that had come undone when Sasuke had begun to jerk him off.

The clothing floated off, being pulled towards the filter in the pool. Naruto would have frowned, but more pressing matters were spread out hot and aroused before him. Sasuke's hand was batted away from his eager task, leaving him to grip at Naruto's shoulder. Blunt nails clawed at flesh, bringing the raven's body to slide easily against the other in an attempt to relieve some of the heat that had pooled in his loins.

Naruto dragged calloused hands up milky thighs en route to the prize he sought. Fingers began to circle the puckered and wanting hole, that he had missed so much. He could not wait to bury his throbbing cock into that awaiting heat.

The pool water would do as lubrication as far as Naruto was concerned. It wasn't as if he was about to run inside to grab the bottle of lube that Sasuke kept tucked under the top left corner of his mattress. Besides he doubted Sasuke would let him get away unscathed if Naruto left him now.

With practiced ease, Naruto plunged his fingers in, starting with two to quicken the process; Sasuke didn't mind some pain. In response, the Uchiha arched up, his back digging into the top most step. Naruto could feel the muscles contract only to loosen around his fingers, it felt as if they were trying to be swallowed even deeper.

Each thrust came harder, scissoring and bending to stretch the taunt skin and muscles. In no time at all a third finger joined its brothers in their task. During the whole process, Naruto was sure to avoid the one spot Sasuke longed to have touched. He would not let the man indulge in such pleasure until it was time.

Sasuke's teeth ground together, and Naruto could tell that he was trying to keep himself from screaming profanities. Either that or he was trying to keep from killing Naruto. Needless to say, he preferred the later.

"Dammit Naruto, enough." Sasuke was a panting moaning mess beneath him, his heaving chest causing small swells in the water. Naruto didn't need much persuasion at this point, he was already dealing with his own lust. He wouldn't have been able to last much longer anyways. Without so much as a protest, the fingers were removed leaving Sasuke feeling empty. Naruto could see the want clearly reflected in those bottomless eyes.

The Uchiha wouldn't have to wait long, Naruto's hardened shaft was already there to replace the fingers. Pale hips pressed down against the intrusion begging for what was to come. Naruto complied as slim legs wrapped around his hips pulling him forward. In one swift movement, the two men were joined in the most intimate of ways.

Sasuke's breath was coming out in puffs, which only fanned across Naruto's scarred cheeks. The blond did not wait for any cue to move, he began with a fast pace pushing Sasuke down into the hard concrete, while making sure not to drown his lover. Their lips met somewhere between thrusts, the kiss sloppy and wet as they choked on the water around them.

Waves washed over the pools sides from the force in which Naruto slammed into the Uchiha. The intensity of it all was too much for both boys after so long without any intimate contact. Naruto could already feel the familiar pressure forming deep in his gut, and he knew Sasuke was close from the way his inner muscles were tensed as if waiting for the climax.

It didn't take long, both were too worked up to let this last. Naruto reached for Sasuke cock, stroking it to completion as they came together in a combined hiss of moans and mumbled names. Sasuke's cum swirled in the water between them in a milky trail.

"I'm not going to clean that up." Both boys leaned back on the steps, trying to catch their breaths after such a rut.

"Does that mean you're taking your job back?" Naruto said nothing at first, but couldn't keep the smile from his face. "What changed your mind?"

The smile only grew as blue eyes took in the man beside him. So much love shown in them that Sasuke had to resist looking away in embarrassment. "Let's just say I had some sense knocked into me from an unlikely source."

Sasuke nodded, going back to watch their cum begin mix and mingle together into one with perverted amusement. "My parents probably already know."

"I have a hunch that they won't care much."

Sasuke gave him an odd look, like somehow he didn't quite believe the blonds statement. "You don't regret this?" His eyes were guarded, expecting Naruto to hurt him again by walking away.

"No." Naruto shook his head, giving Sasuke a contented look. "Given the chance I would do this again, again, and again. Plus pool sex was kind of fun."

Sasuke held back a chuckle; trust Naruto to ruin a possible moment. Leaning back into the cool water, he looked up towards the sky. "Ready for round two?"

Naruto didn't needed to be asked twice, after all what more did he have to fear? All that was left was the future, and a happy one at that.

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
